EP197
}} The Art of Pokémon (Japanese: ドーブルのきせき！！あさひのなかでかがやいて！ The Miracle of !! Shining in the Morning Sun!) is the 197th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 10, 2001 and in the United States on April 6, 2002. Blurb As our heroes enter the historic city of Whitestone, they notice it appears to be made of marble! Brock's guide book explains this phenomena. Generation after generation in Whitestone has painted all of the buildings white. After so many years, the layers have given the impression the city is made of marble. Just as the gang enters the city, they notice a band of Smeargle running amok, painting every bare wall in site with their tails. Dexter quickly explains these Pokémon express themselves by painting and the color in their tail depends upon the Pokémon's mood. Just then, the townsfolk appear in an angry mob, demanding the Smeargle stop this graffiti. Before the scene gets out of control, a famous artist appears to claim the Smeargle. All are astonished to find out this world famous abstract artist uses Smeargle to create his masterpieces. He begs the townspeople to allow the Smeargle to express themselves. Apparently, the Smeargle have been through a creative dry-spell and he hopes they will find a way to create beautiful artwork once again. Will the artist, Smeargle and townspeople find a way to live in harmony? Plot and enter the historic city of Whitestone, they notice it appears to be made of marble. 's guide book explains this phenomena. Generation after generation in Whitestone has painted all of the buildings white. After so many years, the layers have given the impression the city is made of marble. Just as the gang enters the city, they notice a band of running amok, painting every bare wall in site with their tails. Ash stated he thought the Pokémon were Smeargle, before confirming this with the Pokedex. Dexter quickly explains these Pokémon express themselves by painting and the color in their tail depends upon the Pokémon's mood. Just then, the townsfolk appear in an angry mob, demanding the Smeargle stop this graffiti. Before the scene gets out of control, a famous artist appears to claim the three Smeargle. The man gives the townsfolk a blank check from the First Johto Bank to cover any costs of repair. A TV reporter enters and asks the old man if he is Jack Pollockson, and he confirms it. With more questions, Pollockson reveals his paintbrushes are the trio of Smeargle. The three go on to paint some of the townsfolk, including Ash and friends, and buildings in red, yellow and blue lines. Pollockson examines the Smeargle's latest creation and says he is unsatisfied and that it has been a long time since they have painted anything of quality. Pollockson invites Ash and friends over for a lunch in his studio just outside of town, and also rejects the interviewer's request for filming inside. The reporter concedes, and agrees that to truly experience a piece of art a person has to see it in person, pictures won't do them justice. After the trio have a bath they enter a room within Pollockson's mansion, where he explains that Smeargle's paintings are inspired by their moods. Pollockson shows the group some of the Smeargle's latest work, which he has begun turning into a collage to attempt to salvage anything. The group move on to Pollockson's private gallery, and suddenly the TV reporter and cameraman appear, stating they won't be filming anything and are aware that they are technically trespassing. Suddenly appears, and the rest of the Team Rocket Trio are crouching down staring at a painting crying before launching into their classic motto. Jessie states the painting reminds her of her lonely past. Meowth reminds Jessie and James that if they try to sell valuable pieces of art like Pollockson's, the authorities will be on to them. James pulls out a camera and the group resort to taking pictures of the works instead. Jack tells Ash to let the Team Rocket Trio go, stating he is relieved the originals will be safe. Night falls and Team Rocket are outside with their balloon in the background, and a photocopier printing out their photos. The group come to the realization that they could just make their own original pieces and set their sights on stealing the Smeargle instead. Sitting on a balcony Jack reveals he once had plans to travel and become on a Pokémon Master, though upon seeing the Smeargle he thought he could do well as an artist. He reveals that in his old age he can no longer see the subtle differences in color like he use to. Jack reminisces about a morning 50 years ago where he saw a magnificent sunrise paint the landscape thousands of colors. Suddenly a net drapes and snatches the trio of Smeargle, it is revealed to be Team Rocket. One of the Smeargle decides to start leaving a trail, and begins dripping yellow paint. Jessie and James land the Team Rocket balloon and present the Smeargle with art supplies including canvasses and paper. With Meowth's threat the trio begin painting in a hurry. Pollockson, Ash, and his friends suddenly interrupt Team Rocket's get-rich-quick scheme. Jessie first sends out her , Ash sending out . Pollockson notices the sunrise, calling over his Smeargle. The Smeargle run over and Ash and friends abandon the battle, leaving Team Rocket surprised. Ash and his friends watch on as the Smeargle directed by Pollockson begin painting on a building in Whitestone. The townsfolk open their shutters and doors to the sight of the sunrise over the mountains and lake. Suddenly, rain washes the painting directly off the walls. Jack is not disappointed, instead he said the exercise has given both him and the Smeargle inspiration for the next piece. Ash and his friends are seen leaving towards Olivine City. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are in the sky, Jessie's idea to collage the Smeargle paintings is interrupted when Wobbuffet sends the pieces flying through the air. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Jack Pollockson Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Jack's; ×3) Trivia * seems to know what a is, even though it is a Generation II Pokémon. * This is the 200th episode of the to be produced. * doesn't blast off in this episode. * James refers to several renowned real-world artists during the episode: , , , and . He refers to Rodin as "that Japanese monster ", confusing the artist with a monster from the . * Jack's Smeargle's tails are red, blue, and yellow. In the games, normal Smeargle only have green tails, while their variants only have red tails. No other colors have ever been seen. * The reporter in this episode resembles the announcer from Princess vs. Princess. * A woman who appeared in this episode has a strong resemblance to Otane, a character of the day who would appear in a later episode. * The tradition to paint the exterior of buildings white resembles the . * In the ending scene, says " !", which is the same phrase which the famous Japanese painter said. Errors * When Jessie is holding the artbook, her gloves disappear. * When the interviewer is asking if he can come with Jack, his face isn't painted. In the next scene, it is. * The Who's That Pokémon? segment says that is the evolved form of , which is actually ; Beedrill is the final evolution of Weedle. * When Jack commands the Smeargle to stop painting the town, his eyes are missing. EP197 Error.png|Jessie's missing glove Dub edits * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started it directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=אבן לבנה |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=पोकेमोन की कलाबाज़ी }} 197 Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomohiro Hirata Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes animated by Kinomi Sakurai Category:Milestone episodes de:Pokémon Kunst es:EP199 fr:EP197 ja:無印編第197話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第198集